Accident
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: After a fight with Shawn, henry gets into a serious accident and ends up fighting for his life. How will Shawn handle the situation?
1. 1987

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Ok. The basis of this story is that Henry is an accident. It's a very serious accident and it's after Shawn and him have a fight. If anybody knows any good father son songs please let me know.

Chapter 1: 1987

Shawn stood on top of his dad's truck. His dad was coming down from the tree he was in. He needed to get more wood. He spotted Shawn on the truck. He frowned.

"Shawn, what are you doing up there?"

"I wanna help." Henry came up to the truck. He opened the door and lifted Shawn up off the roof.

"It's dangerous up there. You could fall off and get hurt. Now get inside the truck."

"Ok dad." Shawn said wrapping his arms around his father's neck. They went to the store to get more wood. When they returned, Henry climbed back up into the tree. Shawn stayed on the ground and handed him the tools he needed.

The wagon started to roll down the hill of the drive way. Shawn went after it. Henry jumped out of the tree. He pushed Shawn out of the way before the crazy drunk driver could hit him. It hit Henry instead.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled running to his father. "Dad!" Tears started streaming down his little cheeks. "Help! Somebody help!" Their neighbor, Mrs. Taylor was in her mid-20's and had two young kids. She saw Shawn in the road with Henry. She called 911. She went outside.

"Shawn." She said in a very sweet voice. "Shawn, honey." Shawn turned around. She came over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Shawn, what happened?"

"The wagon rolled down the hill. I went after it. D-dad jumped out of the tree and pushed me out of the way and the car hit him." Shawn said frantically. She wrapped her arms around him and buried his head into her chest.

"It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. The ambulance is on its way." She picked him up and rocked him back and forth as he clung to her for dear life. At that moment, Gus's parents were going to drop him off to play with Shawn. They noticed the scene. They got out and made Gus stay in the car. They crossed the street and walked over to Mrs. Taylor.

"Natalie? What's going on?"

"Hello Bill. Henry was hit by a car."

"Oh my god." Said Gus's mother. "Where was Shawn during all of this?"

"Unfortunately he saw the whole thing. I'm trying to calm him down." Mrs. Taylor said putting Shawn back on the ground. He looked at his dad and then at the Gusters' and then back at his dad again. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Shawn, where's your mother?" Mrs. Guster asked.

"At work."

"Ok. Why don't you go wait for me and Mr. Guster in the car? Gus is there." Shawn shook his head and went towards the car.


	2. the news

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: The news

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Shawn looked over at the angel sleeping next to him. Shawn couldn't get to sleep. He was thinking about the fight. His father's words rang in his ears.

_I can't believe you Shawn! What the hell is wrong with you?_ What did his dad know? He wasn't in his head. He thought he was doing the right thing. He closed his eyes. The memory came back.

_You can't run my life anymore. That's what you don't like._ Damn, photographic memory.

_You don't even know how to raise a kid. Now, you have two of them. I'm not going to bail you out this time. You're on your own._ Four months had gone by and he hadn't forgiven his father yet. He was never happy about the news of Juliet having babies and now that they were here, it pissed him off more. Shawn hadn't had a decent night's sleep in awhile.

Shawn got up and walked down the hall. He opened the door to the nursery. The little room was dancing happily with the spinning night light.

He heard a small coo from one of the cribs. He looked in it. He picked up the baby. Her name was Ciara.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He carried the little bundle to the kitchen. She cooed in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

He reached in his fridge and pulled out a bottle. He popped it into the microwave. When it was done, he grabbed it and went to sit on the couch. He gave the bottle to the 4 month old.

Shawn turned on the TV. He was starting to doze off when there was a knock on the door. Shawn shifted the baby in his arms. He got up and walked to the door. It was Chief Vick and Lassiter.

"Chief? Lassie? It's a little late for a house call."

"Mr. Spencer, may we come in?" The chief said. Shawn stepped aside to let them past. Jules came out of the bedroom carrying the other twin, Casey. He was screaming.

"Shhh. Your bottles coming." She threw it in the microwave and then put in the babies mouth. She turned around to see the Chief and Lassiter. She finished feeding the babies and put them back to bed. Then she came back out and sat on the couch next to Shawn.

"What's going on?" Jules asked.

"This is not a house call Mr. Spencer."

"Ok."

"Look Spencer, we have something important to tell you."

"Ok."

"Shawn, there's been an accident."

"Is it Gus?"

"No. It's your father."

"What kind of accident?" Shawn asked dumbfounded.

"His truck was hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh my god!" Jules said. "Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What the hell does that mean?" Shawn said standing up and pacing the room.

"He's unconscious and has serious injuries."

"Oh god." Jules said rubbing Shawn's shoulders. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Good idea. Chief, can you watch the twins?"

"Shawn, I don't think you should be driving."

"But I have to get to the hospital."

"I'll drive you. Lassiter will stay here and watch the kids."

"Ok. We'll get there faster with the siren anyway." Shawn said grabbing his jean jacket.

"A…Shawn? Honey, aren't you missing something?" Jules asked.

"No."

"You're going to go to the hospital in your boxers?" Shawn looked down. He dropped his jacket and ran into the bedroom to put on pants. Jules threw on a sundress. They met the chief by her car.


	3. Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Hospital

Shawn raced into the hospital. Jules and the chief were right behind him. He went up to the nurses' station. He remained as calm as possible.

"I'd like to see my father." Shawn said.

"Who's your father?"

"Henry Spencer."

"He's still in surgery." The nurse said. "You can wait in the waiting room. The doctor will be out shortly." They walked to the waiting room. Shawn paced the room frantically. Jules stood in front of him and grabbed his wrists.

"Shawn, stop. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Jules said wrapping him up in her arms.

"Let me go."

"No."

"I can't stop Jules. The last thing I said to him was I hate you. He doesn't know that I…need him" Shawn said near tears.

"Oh Shawn. Of course he knows. He's your father. It's going be ok, cutie pie. You'll see." Jules said rubbing his back.

About an hour after they got there, the doctor came in.

"Whose here for Henry Spencer?"

"We are." The Chief said. "I'm the Chief of police. This is his son, Shawn and his wife, Juliet."

"Is my dad going to be ok?" Shawn asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid not son." Shawn's heart sank. "Your father's in a coma. We had to repair his lungs and ribs. His heart was in bad shape. We've put him on the donor list but I'm afraid it might be too late."

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm supposed to be the one with the bad heart." Shawn yelled running his hands through his hair. The chief and Jules looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Jules asked.

"I mean this." Shawn said lifting his shirt to show her the scar on his chest from the heart surgery he had nine years ago. "I was born with a heart defect. When I was 20 I was in a car accident. There was heart failure and they had to do a transplant."

"Why was I not aware of this?" The chief asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Shawn said letting his t-shirt fall back to its rightful spot."

The doctor led them to his dad's room. His observant, hazel eyes fell upon his father. There was a ventilator coming out of his mouth to help him breathe. There was a heart monitor. His father was pale. This was not the father he knew. He sat in the chair next to the bed. Jules left to go make a phone call.

Psychpsychpsychpsychpsychpsych

4 O'clock in the morning

He heard the phone ring. Jessica would get it.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, its Juliet. I need to talk to Gus."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know. It's an emergency."

"Ok. Hold on." She snuggled up to Gus. She put her head in the crook of his neck. "Wake up baby. You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Gus asked not fully awake.

"Jules. She said it's an emergency." Gus picked up his cell phone.

"What's up, Jules?"

"You need to come to the hospital."

"The hospital. Why?"

"There's been an accident."

"Is it Shawn?"

"No. His dad. He was hit by a drunk driver. He's in a coma and on the donor list for a new heart. Shawn's a mess. He really needs you right now."

"I'm on my way." Gus said grabbing his keys. He had already finished getting dressed while Jules was talking.

"What's wrong, Gus?"

"I have to go to the hospital. Shawn's dad was in an accident."

"I'll come with you." They drove to the hospital. Gus asked a nurse the room number. They went to it. There, they found Shawn and Juliet. Shawn looked like hell. Gus had never seen him so still.

"Hey." Gus said.

"Gus." Jules said hugging him. "Come with me." The two followed her out.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. I've never seen him so still and so quiet. The doctor mentioned the donor list and he freaked out. Did you know about the heart surgery?"

"Yes. Did any one call his mom?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Yea. Where are the chief and Lassiter?"

"The chief went to go relieve Lassiter. He was watching the twins."

"Ok. You go call Shawn's mother. I'll go talk to Shawn." Jules walked to the phone. Gus walked into the room.

"Shawn?"

"Hey Gus. What are you doing here?"

"Jules called and told me about your dad. How is he?"

"No change."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Your not fine, Shawn. You anything but fine." Shawn looked up at his best friend with saddened eyes.

"Gus, do you know what the last thing I said to him was?" Shawn asked quietly.

"What?"

"I said I hate you. I haven't spoken to him in 4 months. And now I may never get the chance."

"You can't think that way." Gus said patting his shoulder.

"He needs a new heart, Gus."

"I know this is hard, Shawn but your dad's going to be ok because he's too damn stubborn to die." Shawn laughed at Gus's joke. Under normal circumstances hugging would be forbidden its like encoded in their DNA. But Shawn finally broke down and cried. Gus hugged him. It was one of the only times he'd ever seen Shawn cry.


	4. Jules phone call

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Jules phone call

Jules picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited for the answer on the other end. She knew it was early but it had to be done.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Madeline please?"

"This is."

"Oh. Um. This is Juliet. Shawn's wife."

"Oh hello dear."

"I know it's early but I needed to talk to you."

"What is it?" Asked the older woman sensing the worry in Juliet's worried voice.

"There's been an accident."

"Oh my god! Shawn!"

"No! Mr. Spencer. He's in a coma and needs a new heart. Shawn's taking it pretty rough. He could use you."

"I'll be right there." Madeline said. "Besides it'll give me a chance to see my grandchildren."

Juliet hung up the phone and went back into the room. Shawn was sitting in his chair. Gus and Jessica had their hands on his shoulders. They saw Jules and let her take over.

Jules wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck. Shawn welcomed the distraction.

"How are you doing?" She whispered in his ear as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Better now."

"Your mom's coming."

"When?"

"She's on her way." Jules said. "Your not fine, Shawn."

"Jules, I'm fine."

"No, your not."

"Look! I'm fine ok! We never got along! Why start now! So everybody just leave me alone!" Shawn snapped. He stormed out.

Jules started to cry. Shawn never spoke to her like that before. Gus comforted her.

"He's not himself right now. Give him time. He needs to sort things out." Gus said.

"Why won't he let me help him?" Jules cried.

"He needs to do this. He needs to deal with this on his own."

"I need to know where he went." Jules said heading out the door. She walked down the hall towards the chapel. Shawn wasn't there. She checked the roof. He wasn't there either. Something told her to check the maternity ward. She found Shawn staring through the nursery window.

"Shawn."

"Jules, I'm sorry." Was all he said. He turned to look at her. "I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him as he sank to the floor. He held onto her tightly.

"Oh Shawnee. It'll be ok." She rubbed his back. "It's going to be ok."

"No it's not." Shawn said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm so sorry."

"I understand. I know this is hard."

"I never got to tell him I'm sorry."

"There's still a chance, Shawn." Shawn shook his head. "Yes there is. You can tell him now. They say coma patients can hear everything around them."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come on." Jules took his hand, helped him up and led him back to his father's room.


	5. i can't

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: I can't do it

Shawn and Jules walked into his father's room, hand in hand. Shawn looked at the bed and the man that lay in it. Shawn stopped. He let go of Jules hand and walked out of the room.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't do it. I need to get out of here."

"Shawn. What's wrong?"

"Jules. I don't want to do this." Shawn said pacing the floor. Jules stood in front of him. She grabbed his wrists and looked into his eyes.

"Look cutie pie. I get that this is hard for you, but beating yourself up over this is not going to help. I get that you and your dad haven't exactly had the best relationship but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. I know it's hard Shawn but we will get through this, together."

"How?"

"I don't know. I think we need to get some air. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yea." Shawn said. "I'd like that."

It was a beautiful night for a walk. The stars shone brightly as did the moon. The waves crashed against the rocks. The cool ocean breeze blew her hair just right. She looked like an angel. Shawn watched her play in the waves, teasing him. She coaxed him to join her. He stepped into the water.

Shawn took Juliet in his arms and stared down at her. He kissed her, long and hard. Shawn could feel all the tension of the day wash away. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

He was brought back to reality by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's the hospital." Shawn said answering it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Spencer. Your father has taken a turn for the worst."

"I'm on my way." Shawn said hanging up, grabbing his shoes and Jules's hand and heading back to the hospital.


End file.
